


26. Masturbation

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), gentle Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale calls Crowley to come over for some evening entertainment. He asks Crowley to tell him a fantasy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	26. Masturbation

Conversations were had over the following week after Crowley had sauntered into the bookshop to ‘buy out’ Aziraphale’s Dom services. Other than that first night, and a few kisses and cuddles on the sofa, there had been no other intimacy as yet, Aziraphale wanting to make sure that they had a full understanding of each other’s needs, desires, limits … and of course, rules and expectations. 

~~~~~

Aziraphale had been open for a few hours, and there were a few customers milling about. He was a bit bored and irritable, restless, when he was struck with inspiration. He slipped into the back room and telephoned Crowley.

“Hello, Angel!” There was an evident smile in Crowley’s voice and it made Aziraphale happy.

“Crowley, do you have anything on this evening?”

“Nope, why, you want to go out to dinner?”

“No, that wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Alright, what’s the plan, then?”

“I will be closing the bookshop at half past six. However, I expect you to arrive between six and quarter past. You will go up to the flat and ensure that the side table next to my armchair is completely empty. You will undress, folding your clothing neatly and setting them aside. You will then kneel on your cushion and wait for me to arrive. Do you have any questions regarding my instructions?”

There was an audible swallow and shaky sigh on the other end of the line and Aziraphale waited patiently for an answer. He could almost hear Crowley blinking. “Wow, err … Wasn’t expecting that. No, Sir, no questions.”

“Excellent, I will see you then.” He and Crowley said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Aziraphale’s heart actually fluttered and he felt warm with anticipation and desire. He checked the clock with an impatient but excited smile, something to look forward to.

~~

Aziraphale looked up as he heard the familiar sound of Crowley’s car pulling up and checked the clock. He was seven minutes early, and Aziraphale was curious to see what Crowley would do. He watched as the demon came out of the car and started towards the bookshop before stopping short and checking his watch. Aziraphale didn’t blink and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, watching Crowley dither on what to do. He decided to go back to the car and leaned against the bonnet, checking his watch every few seconds. Aziraphale watched him, quite proud at Crowley’s decision, and began watching the clock as well. 

At one minute past six, Crowley walked in and gave Aziraphale a look and small smile. Aziraphale made a show of checking the clock and smiled in return with a single nod. Crowley then made his way to the staircase and disappeared into the flat. 

Aziraphale waited until half past before shuffling the two customers to the door and closing the shop. He went to the small kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea. He took his time before bringing his tea upstairs and making slow, deliberately audible footsteps on the way to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and on seeing Crowley kneeling nude on the cushion and facing the armchair, his back straight but relaxed, felt the familiar sense of pride and desire at his instructions being followed.

Aziraphale stepped just to the side behind Crowley and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well done, my dear. Perfectly positioned."

He set his tea on the side table and took off his coat, hanging it up before taking a seat in the armchair. He perched on the edge, his legs open and knees on either side of Crowley, just brushing his arms. Aziraphale tipped Crowley’s head up by a finger under his chin before burying his fingers into his hair again pulling him closer. Crowley leaned, looking up at him, steady and calm, trusting. 

Aziraphale closed his fist, firmly but gently, and tilted his head slightly to the side. Crowley’s lips parted as Aziraphale came close enough for his breath to tickle over his mouth. "And I am very proud of you, waiting so patiently outside until the time I asked you to arrive." 

Aziraphale kissed him. Kissing was still a thrilling addition to his life, and he reveled in the intimacy of it. Crowley’s lips were warm and firm, the inside of his mouth tasted of coffee. He pressed their tongues together and over each other until Crowley keened, high in his throat. Aziraphale brushed a soft kiss over Crowley’s lips as he pulled away, releasing Crowley’s hair and combing through it as Crowley blinked heavy-lidded eyes. “Good Lord, you are simply delicious, Crowley.”

He gently settled Crowley back on his cushion before sitting back in his armchair, crossing his legs at the knee. His blue green eyes started at Crowley’s hair and slowly traveled down, taking in his shoulders, chest and dark peaked nipples. His stomach and hips, full and standing erection, tight thighs, and knees sunk into the plush cushion. Aziraphale took in the details as he looked back up Crowley’s body, watching as a thin slip of precome slid down Crowley’s shaft, before finally looking him in the eyes. Crowley’s mouth was barely open, and he was looking at Aziraphale hungrily. 

“Now, my dear, I am going to ask you to tell me a fantasy. Any fantasy you have had, whether of me or anyone else you’ve been acquainted with. You are going to touch yourself, all over your delicious body, and stroke that beautiful cock for me as you tell me. You will not climax until I say you may, and then you will suck my cock until I orgasm in your lovely mouth. Do you have any questions?”

Crowley was almost drooling listening to Aziraphale talk, and he took a shuddering breath, giving his head a little shake. “No, Sir, no questions.”

Aziraphale picked up his tea and saucer, still perfectly steaming, and gave a nod. “You may begin.”

Crowley started at his neck, before bringing his hands to his nipples and began to pinch and pull. He watched Aziraphale for his reaction and saw him take a calm sip, but his eyes were focused and taking in Crowley’s show. He relaxed into being watched and started talking. 

“I’ve had a few over the years. They probably started when we met up in China, right around 100 AD. You were so excited over that guy making paper more accessible, easier. You were wearing silks, and you glowed in your joy. I’d seen you happy before, but it was different. Started thinking about what it would feel like to touch you. Thinking of a way to get closer to you. Thought up the Arrangement, took you some time to come around, but I knew you would.” He was lightly scratching over his chest and stomach, giving himself tickling shivers. 

Aziraphale had been sipping his tea and the cup clinked softly as he settled it on the saucer in his hand. He smiled in a way that wasn’t fully a smile. “I appreciate your storytelling, but this isn’t what I asked for. I want a single fantasy.”

Crowley swallowed and nodded. “Alright, sorry, Sir.” 

Aziraphale nodded and gestured for Crowley to continue. His hands went back to his neck and his eyes closed. He heard a tutting sound and opened his eyes to see Aziraphale tapping a finger next to his eye. Crowley swallowed again and nodded his understanding. He took a breath and looked into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Somewhere near 950, you were doing your first Temptation, and I followed you to watch, make sure you got on alright. It was about a noble having a servant behind his wife’s back, male servant. Not a thing done those days in those parts. The noble was all for it, the young man was the one to Tempt.” Crowley’s hands again moved to his chest. “You posed as the gentleman’s valet and got the servant alone to talk. He was leaned up against a sideboard and you caged him in, rubbed your nose against his ear and started whispering. No idea what you said, but it worked. He went to the gent’s chambers that night saying you’d taken ill and couldn’t attend him.”

There was another clink as the teacup was set on the saucer and Aziraphale opened his mouth, his eyebrows drawn together sternly. Crowley rushed to continue.

“I wanted it to be me. I went into a nearby town and took a room at the inn.” Aziraphale closed his mouth, waiting. Crowley’s hands gripped his sides and hips. “I stood at the little table in the room, naked, and imagined you coming up behind me. Closing me in, you whispered lustful thoughts in my ear and sucked where my shoulder and neck met. You pushed your cock against my arse, said you wanted to taste me, wanted me to fuck you, to lay you out on the bed and suck your cock before spreading your thighs to fuck you. I turned around and told you that sounded like a good idea and you should get started.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were intense, boring into Crowley’s as he sipped his tea. Crowley saw the tension in his thighs, in his neck the way he held himself still. Crowley finally reached down and took hold of his cock, smearing the drips of precome over his hand as he slid his hand down with a hiss that turned into a groan. Aziraphale flicked his eyes down to watch Crowley fondle himself, almost hiding his mouth behind his teacup as he licked his lips. Crowley slowly slid his hand back up with a tight grip, starting a rhythm. His other hand followed his narrative.

“You licked my throat and held my hips as you went to your knees, kissing and biting your way down to my cock. You took my bollocks in your mouth first and then lifted my leg over your shoulder, licking behind and up into my arse a bit and I flexed my hips to ride your tongue.” His hand sped up slightly before gripping tightly at the base. He took a deep breath before continuing, slowly sliding over his shaft again. “You bit at my inner thigh before licking around the head of my prick. You sucked me down, moaning. I pulled you up and took you over to the bed, laid you on your back and returned the favor.”

The teacup, now empty, was set aside and Aziraphale gripped the arms of his chair. “What favor was that, Crowley? What did you do to me?”

“I sucked your cock, I licked behind your bollocks and started tickling and poking your arse with my tongue.”

“Just my arse? Be specific. Where did you fantasize putting your tongue, Crowley?”

Crowley tightly gripped the base of his cock with a hiss. “I wanted to relax you with my tongue, lick right up into your arse and get you drenched with spit and ready for my cock.”

Aziraphale let out a thick breath and his hips shifted as he sat back again. Crowley began stroking himself again.

“Then I hooked my hands on your thighs, behind your knees, bent you near in half. You just looked up at me. I thrust my cock in, all in one go and you just looked at me with that smile you get when I give you something you want without you having to ask and then put your head back as I fucked you, grunting and panting. I told you to look in my eyes as I rode you as hard as I could. Just before I was about to come, you started pulling on yourself and just seeing that-” Crowley stopped, breathing through his nose, biting his lip as he squeezed his orgasm under control. Aziraphale watched him for a few moments. “ … Just seeing that, I came. Thrust into you as hard as I could and came. Your legs came around me, held me in place while you whispered more lust at me, still stroking yourself until you finally came.”

“You may come now, Crowley.” Aziraphale stood and watched as barely five strokes later Crowley came, puddles landing at Aziraphale’s feet where he stood unbuttoning his trousers. “Open.”

Crowley blinked, his mind still catching up to his orgasm and his lips parted. He felt a hand under his chin and he looked up at Aziraphale, who was stroking himself. 

“Open your mouth, Crowley.” Aziraphale looked down at Crowley, waiting. 

Crowley nodded and blinked, before his eyes widened and he looked back at Aziraphale’s cock. A whispered _’oh fuck, yes please’_ was heard as he pulled out of Aziraphale’s grasp, sliding his mouth down over Aziraphale as far as he could go. 

Aziraphale let out a low rumble of appreciation as he rested his hands on Crowley’s head. “As far as you can dear, I am going to climax, and I want it in your throat.”

Crowley let out a whimper as he pushed himself down, nose just barely touching Aziraphale’s groin as he felt his cock just closing off his throat. Aziraphale’s hands became firmer, holding him in place as he nudged just a half centimeter further and came with a relieved, muted call. Only seconds passed before he pulled out.

Aziraphale knelt in front of Crowley and carded his fingers through his hair. “Perfection, darling. Utterly perfect. You did amazingly, pleasing me.”

Crowley grinned at him sleepily as Aziraphale arranged his arms over his strong shoulders and urged him to hold on. Aziraphale lifted him easily and took him into the bath, filling the tub and then proceeding to give him a slow bath. Crowley’s head lolled on the edge of the tub, goosebumps breaking out at the feeling of Aziraphale cleaning him with a soft cloth. 

“You did so very well, my dear. And that sounds like a perfectly decadent fantasy, one to rival some of my own. I would enjoy very much if we were to fulfill that for you. Would you like that, dear?” Aziraphale moved to be sitting behind the tub and wrapped his arms around Crowley, slowly washing his chest and stomach. “Would you like that, fucking into me with that beautiful cock of yours? I certainly would. Feeling you on top of me, would be amazing I imagine. And now, we no longer have to imagine.”

He lightly kissed Crowley’s shoulders and the back and sides of his neck. He brought Crowley to his feet and dried him before putting him in his silky pajamas. Sitting against the headboard, Aziraphale cuddled Crowley between his legs. He pulled Crowley’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back before turning it to kiss his palm as well. He encouraged Crowley to sip some water and eat a few pieces of dark chocolate dipped strawberries and they had a good lazy chuckle over Crowley’s sleepy yummy sounds. Aziraphale put them away as he noticed Crowley beginning to nod off.

“My beautiful demon, rest now. Coffee and danishes in the morning and then," Aziraphale smiled, "we have all afternoon free.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this entry not only for Kinktober, but also to the Nominal Fee series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
